Kalimaya
by ambudaff
Summary: Sampaikan saja pada saudari Minerva bahwa Severus Snape sudah tak ada. Ia akan mengerti. Untuk SNAPE DAY


**KALIMAYA**

_Severus Snape dan Harry Potter adalah kepunyaan **JK Rowling**_

_AU, Rate T, friendship/family_

_Linimasa dimulai dari bab terakhir sebelum epilog buku 7_

_Untuk** Snape Day**_

-o0o-

Berjalan bertiga keluar dari kantor kepala sekolah, Harry tiba-tiba terhenti.

"Ada sesuatu yang kulupa!"

Hermione dan Ron saling berpandangan.

"Snape. Ia masih ada di Shrieking Shack—"

"Tapi dia sudah mati, Harry. Biarkan saja seseorang mengambilnya nanti, sekarang kau harus beristirahat dulu—" Ron mencoba menyela.

Harry menggeleng, dan berbalik arah, "Kalian istirahatlah, aku akan melihatnya dulu—"

Tapi Hermione sudah keburu menarik tangan Ron, menyusul langkah Harry, "Sebaiknya kita bertiga melihatnya lagi. Ada sesuatu yang kucurigai—"

"Mencurigai apa?" Harry menghentikan langkahnya.

Hermione menggeleng, dan menarik juga lengan Harry pergi. Ketiga bergegas menuju Dedalu Perkasa, yang otomatis bergerak-gerak marah begitu melihat mereka bertiga datang.

Harry menunjuk satu titik di daerah akar dengan tongkatnya, tanpa mengucap mantra keras-keras. Gerakan dahan-dahan Dedalu Perkasa terhenti, dan ketiganya mendekati lubang di tanah. Tak membuang waktu, ketiganya masuk. Sambil menunduk-nunduk menghindari langit-langit terowongan yang rendah, ketiganya sampai ke Shrieking Shack.

—kecurigaan Hermione sepertinya benar!

Posisi tubuhnya berbeda dari saat tadi ditinggalkan. Hermione menyimpulkan setelah melihat jejak darah. Seperti yang mencoba bangun tapi tak kuasa.

Hermione meletakkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya di leher Snape, mencoba mencari denyut pembuluh darah.

Ada.

Terdeteksi, walau sangat-sangat-sangat lemah!

"Harry," sahutnya tertahan, "—ia memang masih hidup. Sepertinya, sepertinya ia memakai _Stopper of Death_, atau semacamnya—"

Setengah tak percaya, Harry mendekati tubuh Snape, mengamati, dan bergegas mengambil keputusan, "Kita bawa pada Madam Pomfrey!"

-o0o-

Harry membawa tubuh Snape ke Hospital Wing dan segera memberitahu Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey segera mengambil tindakan. Ia tahu tata laksana yang harus dikenakan pada pengguna _Stopper of Death_. Ada satu kendala sebenarnya, yaitu ia tak tahu bisa ular apa yang digunakan pada Snape, dan bagaimana mengobatinya!

Untung Hermione ingat bahwa Arthur Weasley dulu juga pernah digigit ular yang—dicurigai Nagini—sama ! Mereka memberitahu Madam Pomfrey, dan Madam Pomfrey bergegas menghubungi St Mungo untuk mencari Hippocrates Smethwyck, Healer yang dahulu mengobati Arthur.

Smethwyck tak butuh waktu lama untuk meramu obatnya. Dalam waktu dua minggu, berangsur-angsur fungsi segala organ tubuh Snape mulai beranjak normal. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja untuk siuman.

Hermione dan Ron memang kadang turut menunggui, tapi Harry-lah yang terus menerus menunggui. Harap-harap cemas, semoga tak terjadi sesuatu yang tak diharapkan.

-o0o-

Mata hitam itu membuka. Perlahan. Mengerjap-ngerjap. Mencoba fokus ke satu arah. Memperlihatkan tanda-tanda kesadaran.

"Sir—" Harry bergegas menghampiri.

Snape mencoba bangun, berusaha untuk duduk. Harry membantunya dengan canggung, kalau-kalau ia tak sudi dibantu.

Menghela napas dengan susah payah, mulutnya mencoba mengeluarkan suara, "—sudah selesai?"

Harry mengangguk, "_Kita_ menang, Sir—" ia menekankan pada 'kita', menekankan bahwa mereka berada pada pihak yang sama. Tanpa bicara lebih banyak lagi, ia menuangkan air putih dari kendi pada sebuah piala, dan memberikannya.

Snape menerimanya tanpa protes. Mencoba meminumnya, walau dengan gerakan terpatah-patah. Tak ada suara lagi. Hening.

Merasa tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, Harry akhirnya berkata, "Saya panggilkan Madam Pomfrey dulu, Sir—"

Snape mengangguk pelan. Herannya, tak berbicara banyak, tak protes.

Tak melepaskan pandangan dari Snape, Harry berjalan menuju kantor Madam Pomfrey. Memberitahunya kalau Snape sudah siuman.

Madam Pomfrey bergegas menuju Snape. Harry sudah akan mengikuti, ketika Hermione dan Ron muncul.

"Dia sudah sadar?" tanya Ron.

Harry mengangguk.

"Ada apa, Harry?" Hermione ternyata melihat kecemasan di raut wajah Harry.

"Aku tak tahu. Sikapnya seperti—seperti berbeda. Tapi kita lihat saja dulu, mungkin saja ini karena beliau baru saja siuman."

Mata Harry terus menatap arah Snape saat berucap itu. Ia terus memperhatikan, walau ia tak bisa mendengarkan suara mereka dari kejauhan. Madam Pomfrey nampak sedang nyerocos tentang sesuatu, sementara Snape hanya mengangguk atau menggeleng, dan sesekali berucap sepatah-dua patah kata.

Mudah-mudahan kecemasannya tak terbukti.

-o0o-

Mulanya Harry agak segan juga untuk kembali menjenguk Snape. Teringat tiap saat di masa lalu, ucapan-ucapan Snape padanya—

Tapi ia punya utang yang harus ditunaikan.

Maka pagi-pagi, sehabis maju-mundur beberapa kali, ia beranikan diri juga untuk menjenguk.

Tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Hanya ia dan Snape. Saja.

Harry mengetuk kusen pintu yang tak ditutup, sekedar untuk memberitahu bahwa ia ada di situ.

Snape mengangkat wajah, dan berucap singkat, pelan, "Masuklah."

Harry masuk—ragu—tapi terus masuk. Ia mengeluarkan tabung berisi memori Snape yang selama ini dibawanya.

"Kepunyaan Anda," sahutnya sambil mengangsurkan tabung itu, "—dan saya—saya juga minta maaf—"

Raut wajah Snape seakan bertanya.

"—atas semuanya. Terutama karena menyebut Anda—pengecut—"

Snape menarik napas panjang. Diangsurkannya kembali tabung itu pada Harry. "Simpanlah. Dan tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan—"

"Sir—"

Snape mengangguk meyakinkan.

Harry memberanikan diri menatap mata Snape, dan ia kini yakin sudah.

Snape kini bukan Snape yang dulu lagi.

Ke mana mata hitam yang tegas dan tajam menusuk tiap mata yang berani menatapnya? Mengapa sekarang seolah kedua mata itu hampa? Kosong?

Kedatangan Madam Pomfrey menjadi penyelamat atas keheningan yang terjadi. Memeriksa keseluruhan, memberikan pernyataan, menanyakan sesuatu, plus sedikit-sedikit mengomel karena perintahnya tidak dituruti.

Harry—mundur beberapa langkah memberikan tempat bagi Madam Pomfrey—jadi leluasa mengamati.

Seperti—yang sudah tak punya gairah hidup lagi. Seperti yang kecewa karena hidup kembali.

Snape kini bukan Snape yang dulu lagi.

-o0o-

Guru-guru bergantian menjenguk. Beberapa siswa juga menjenguk, terutama setelah mendengar dari Harry bahwa Snape sekarang tak seperti dulu lagi. Hermione dan Ron—walau Ron harus ditarik-tarik dulu—Neville, Ginny dan Luna. Draco.

Walau singkat, Snape mendengar juga cerita tentang Neville menebas Nagini, dan mengucapkan terimakasih padanya. Wajah Neville berubah menjadi ungu mendengarnya. Snape mengucapkan terimakasih padanya?

Raut wajah Snape mengeras mendengar nama-nama yang gugur. Fred Weasley. Remus Lupin. Nymphadora Tonks.

Dan ia terdiam mendengar permintaan Profesor McGonagall untuk kembali mengajar di Hogwarts. Perlahan ia menggeleng. Walau Profesor McGonagall memintanya agar tak usah menjawab buru-buru, pikirkanlah dulu baik-baik, tapi ia tetap menggeleng.

Harry cemas.

Ada sesuatu yang hilang. Ia benar-benar bukan Snape yang dulu.

-o0o-

Kini Harry selalu menyempatkan diri menjenguk Snape, walau hanya sebentar. Kadang bahkan ia hanya melihat dari luar—saat ada guru lain yang sedang menjenguk—kadang juga hanya melihat dari pintu—saat Snape sedang tertidur.

Kali ini sepertinya Snape sedang tercenung pada sesuatu. Benda kecil di telapak tangannya, berkilat. Mungkin perhiasan? Cincin kah?

Harry tak berani maju lebih jauh lagi untuk memastikan, ia takut mengganggu. Dan sepertinya juga Snape sedang memusatkan perhatian pada benda itu.

Tapi terlambat. Snape sudah keburu tahu ia ada di sini. Dan memberi isyarat untuk masuk.

Ragu Harry melangkah masuk.

"Madam Pomfrey mengatakan, dalam satu-dua hari ini Anda sudah bisa keluar—" sahutnya. Pelan, takut salah mengatakan sesuatu.

Tapi Snape seperti tak mempedulikan. Ia masih menatap benda di tangannya—benar cincin ternyata. Kecil, putih. Cincin siapakah itu?

Seolah mendengar pertanyaan Harry, Snape mengangkat wajahnya. "Seharusnya Lily mengenakan ini—" sahutnya lirih.

Harry terperangah.

Sebegitu dalamnya kah rasa itu?

Tapi ia tak sempat mengatakan apa yang ada dalam hatinya, pun Snape tak sempat berkata lebih jauh lagi, karena Madam Pomfrey masuk, dan memulai pemeriksaan seperti biasa. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Pernyataan-pernyataan. Juga pernyataan bahwa Snape bisa keluar besok atau lusa, tergantung hasil pemeriksaan besok.

Harry kembali cemas.

-o0o-

Kecemasannya terbukti.

Pagi-pagi ia mengunjungi Hospital Wing, yang ada hanya Madam Pomfrey dan Profesor McGonagall. Dan selembar kertas bertuliskan namanya, plus sebuah cincin.

Cincin yang kemarin.

Surat pendek itu hanya berisi sebuah kalimat: 'Tidak usah mencariku.'

Harry memandang Madam Pomfrey dan Profesor McGonagall bergantian, berharap bisa menemukan jawaban, tapi sia-sia. Mereka juga tak tahu, ke mana gerangan Snape. Lebih parahnya lagi, tongkat sihirnya bahkan tak dibawa.

Sebegitu parahnya kah Snape berubah?

Harry menatap cincin di tangannya. Kecil, khas cincin untuk wanita. Bentuknya seperti seekor ular melingkar. Di tempat kepala dan ekor bertautan, ada sebuah batu permata kecil. Warnanya macam-macam, dan tak tetap. Kadang biru, kadang ungu, merahpun kadang terlintas.

-o0o-

"Opal," sahut Hermione segera, begitu melihat cincin di tangan Harry. "Permatanya batuan Opal. Jenis yang ini agak jarang dilihat—coba kucari dulu—" dan ia sudah melesat ke perpustakaan.

Harry dan Ron masih termenung-menung memikirkan kalimat Hermione, ketika ia datang dari perpustakaan dengan sebuah buku kecil, tapi halaman-halamannya penuh dengan gambar berwarna-warni.

"Sudah kuduga," sahutnya berseri-seri, "ini bukan sembarang batu permata. Opal, jenis Kalimaya, tepatnya Kalimaya sihir—"

"Kali—apa?"

"Kalimaya. Batuan yang dihasilkan pertambangan permata di Kalimantan, Indonesia—"

"Indonesia?" Ron masih belum menangkap di mana daerah itu.

"Asia. Asia Tenggara—"

"Dan—sihir apa gerangan yang ada dalam batu ini?"

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu. Malah, mungkin saja tak mengandung sihir. Mungkin saja Snape hanya tertarik pada keindahan batunya saja—"

Harry tak menjawab, dan memasukkan kembali cincinnya ke dalam saku. Ron dan Hermione saling berpandangan.

-o0o-

Hogwarts masih libur. Masih direnovasi setelah Perang Besar. Guru-guru plus murid-murid bahu membahu membangun kembali, dengan sihir maupun tidak. Jangan ditanya lagi bantuan para peri rumah dan hantu-hantu.

Begitu ada waktu luang, Hermione mengajak rekan-rekannya ke Diagon Alley.

"Memangnya sudah ada daftar buku yang harus dibeli?" Ron bertanya tak mengerti. Mereka memang sudah bersepakat untuk mengulang lagi tahun ketujuh—yang sebenarnya tak pernah mereka ikuti. Tapi Hermione tak menjawab. Terus melangkah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Terpaksa kedua rekannya mengikuti.

Di sebuah belokan, ada sebuah toko kecil ternyata. Kecil tak menarik pandangan, apalagi letaknya pas di lekukan. Tanpa papan nama, tanpa jendela etalase.

Hermione mengajak masuk.

Di dalam baru terlihat sejajaran etalase. Toko perhiasan ternyata, atau sejenisnya, karena yang terpampang di etalase adalah berbagai batuan permata dalam segala bentuk. Cincin, kalung, pasangan anting, sampai permata dalam ukuran besar.

Tak ada yang menjaga!

Hermione menekan bel di etalase. Tak terdengar apapun, tapi tak berapa lama muncullah seorang penyihir. Wajahnya Eropa tapi matanya agak-agak sipit.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya dingin.

Hermione menoleh pada Harry, yang otomatis mengeluarkan cincin dari sakunya.

"Bisakah menentukan apakah ini mengandung sihir atau tidak?" tanya Harry, ragu.

Tanpa banyak bicara, penyihir itu mengambil cincin dari tangan Harry. Diamatinya sejenak, dan raut wajahnya langsung berubah, siaga.

"Dari mana kalian mendapat ini?" sergahnya curiga.

"Seseorang memberikannya padaku—" belum Harry menjawab sepenuhnya, orang itu langsung memotong—

"Severus tak akan memberikannya begitu saja pada orang lain—"

Bertiga saling berpandangan. Jadi, Snape medapatkan cincin itu dari sini!

Harry menghela napas. "Justru itu. Profesor Snape memberikannya padaku, dan ia pergi entah ke mana—"

Lama penyihir itu menatap tajam Harry, yang kini balas menatap. Akhirnya luluh, dan ia berbicara lirih, nyaris berbisik, "Ikut denganku—"

Ia masuk ke ruangan dalam. Harry, Hermione, dan Ron mengikuti, penasaran.

Setelah masuk ke ruangan dalam, penyihir itu kemudian menuju sudut. Ada pegangan tingkap di sana. Dibukanya.

Sepertinya ada tangga, jalan masuk ke ruangan di bawah tanah. Dengan isyarat, ia menyuruh Harry, Hermione dan Ron mengikutinya masuk.

"Kalian panggil saja aku Chin—ya, aku setengah Cina. Ibuku dari Taiwan. Tapi aku lebih mirip ayahku, kata orang—"

Mereka menuruni tangga, mengikuti koridor sempit dan gelap, sampai ke ruangan besar. Chin menekan saklar, dan ruangan menjadi terang.

Sebuah meja besar tanpa kursi di tengah-tengah ruangan. Beberapa lemari di sisi. Chin membuka salah satu lemari, yang terisi gulungan-gulungan, besar dan kecil.

Chin memilih satu, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja, menggelarnya. Peta ternyata, tepatnya peta Inggris Raya.

Kemudian diletakkannya cincin itu tepat di tengah.

Tak ada yang terjadi.

Chin menggeleng. "Kalimaya sihir bisa menunjukkan pada kita, berada di mana si pemilik kini." Diambilnya cincin, diserahkannya pada Harry, sementara ia menggulung peta Inggris itu, meletakkannya lagi di lemari. Memilih gulungan lain lagi. Menggelarnya di atas meja.

Kali ini peta Eropa.

Harry kemudian meniru gerakan Chin tadi, menyimpan cincin di tengah peta.

Masih tak ada gerakan.

Menghela napas, Chin kembali menggulung peta. Kali ini mengambil peta dunia, menggelarnya di meja.

Begitu Harry meletakkan cincin di atas peta, cincin langsung bergulir ke satu tempat. Warnanya berubah, menjadi biru muda berpendar-pendar.

Empat pasang mata langsung menyeksamai tempat cincin itu bergulir.

"Cina?" Hermione keheranan.

"Untuk apa dia ke Cina?" Ron tak habis pikir.

"Mungkinkah mencari ramuan?" Harry menebak-nebak.

"Bukan," Chin menggeleng. Tiga pasang mata kini memandangnya. "Ini provinsi Henan," sahutnya menunjuk, "dan di sana ada sebuah kuil besar yang namanya terdengar di seluruh dunia—Shaolin—"

"Shaolin?" tiga pasang mata menatap blasteran Cina-Inggris itu penuh tanya.

Chin mengangguk. "Dan warnanya berubah menjadi biru muda. Menandakan suasana hati si pemilik: dia dalam keadaan damai."

Ketiga pasang mata sekarang saling berpandangan.

-o0o-

Harry bersyukur Chin mau menemani dalam perjalanannya. Begitu mendengar nama daerah yang entah di mana lokasinya, ada dorongan kuat untuk segera ke sana. Tapi Cina itu jauh, dan sampai sekarang hanya penyihir-penyihir tertentu yang bisa melakukan _Apparate/Dissaparate_ antar benua. Selebihnya biasanya menggunakan transportasi Muggle untuk sebagian besar perjalanannya.

Maka paspor harus diurus, visa harus diminta, tiket pesawat dipesan, kebiasaan-kebiasaan lokal dihapalkan. Dan Chin benar-benar membantu. Karena sebagai pedagang batu permata yang harus berhubungan dengan penyihir maupun Muggle, harus bepergian ke berbagai tempat di berbagai penjuru dunia, segala tetek bengek itu sudah biasa diurusnya.

Chin menghentikan langkahnya. Harry mengikuti.

Sudah sampai di provinsi Henan. Dan sudah ada di depan gerbang perguruan Shaolin.

Perguruan Shaolin sedikit banyak berkembang mengikuti jaman. Sebagian lokasinya terbuka untuk turis. Ada jadwal pertunjukkannya. Turis bisa melihat-lihat berbagai tempat di dalamnya, bisa melihat murid-murid sedang berlatih pernapasan maupun jurus-jurus kungfu. Ada juga toko suvenir.

Tapi Chin tidak mengajak Harry masuk ke bagian itu.

Ia malah mengisyaratkan agar Harry mengikutinya, ke jalan kecil di sisi Perguruan. Semakin jauh, jalannya semakin kecil dan sepi. Jauh dari keramaian turis-turis di depan.

"Kalau kau terus, kita akan sampai ke hutan Pagoda. Di sana juga biasanya banyak turis, walau jalannya tidak mengambil jalan kita ini," sahut Chin sambil menunjukkan tempatnya. "Tapi kita tidak akan ke sana."

Chin berbelok.

Ternyata dari jalan setapak itu ada beberapa pintu samping untuk masuk ke Perguruan. Salah satu pintu samping itu ada di depan mereka sekarang. Kecil, dan tertutup.

Chin mengetuk pintu dengan irama tertentu.

Terdengar suara bertanya dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti Harry. Chin menjawab dengan bahasa serupa.

Pintu terbuka.

Chin dan Harry masuk. Ada beberapa biksu di sana, sebagian dengan jubah abu sebagian dengan jubah jingga. Kepala mereka gundul semuanya.

Seorang biksu berjubah abu yang membukakan pintu, lalu menyilakan Chin dan Harry masuk dan menunjukkan satu arah, sambil mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat.

"Menurut sahabatku ini, biksu-biksu yang baru masuk sekarang sedang berlatih di halaman aula selatan. Aulanya kecil. Dan ia menunjukkan jalannya—" terjemah Chin.

Harry mengangguk berterimakasih pada biksu itu. Biksu itu meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya serupa posisi sembah di dada dengan posisi vertikal, lalu menundukkan kepala seanggukan. Harry mengartikan bahwa biksu itu membalas ucapan terimakasihnya.

Chin dan Harry menelusuri jalan kecil, kemudian berbelok menyusuri koridor. Ada sebuah genta raksasa di sebuah bangunan kecil terbuka. Setelah itu barulah sebuah bangunan yang mungkin disebut aula.

Halamannya cukup luas. Dan ada beberapa belas biksu berjubah abu-abu sedang berlatih pernapasan di sana.

Mulanya Harry mencari seseorang dengan rambut hitam membingkai, ketika disadarinya bahwa semua biksu di situ berkepala gundul. Jadi, ia mencari biksu yang berperawakan cukup tinggi dengan kulit lebih pucat.

Ada satu yang jangkung di belakang barisan. Sedang khidmat mengikuti gerakan demi gerakan, perlahan seirama rekannya yang lain. Harry mudah mengenalinya kini: hidungnya yang bengkok. Agak aneh melihatnya tanpa rambut hitamnya—

Harry dan Chin menunggu hingga mereka selesai, baru mendekat untuk menyapa.

"Profesor Snape—"

Tapi biksu jangkung berkulit pucat itu hanya melipat tangan kanannya di dada dalam posisi sembah serupa biksu yang tadi membukakan pintu, sambil menundukkan kepala. Ia juga mengucapkan serangkaian kalimat yang aneh.

Mungkin saja itu bahasa Cina seperti biksu-biksu lainnya, akan tetapi karena si penutur bukan penutur bahasa Cina asli, kalimatnya jadi terdengar aneh.

"Ia berkata, tidak ada yang namanya Profesor Snape di sini," terjemah Chin.

Selagi Chin berucap, biksu 'Snape' itu malahan sudah pergi.

"Tetapi, dia memang Profesor Snape kan?" Harry penasaran.

Chin mengangguk. "Jangan lupa, jika seseorang masuk menjadi biksu di sini, ia menjadi individu yang lain."

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang?" Harry kebingungan.

"Panggil saja dia saudara Mù," sebuah suara di belakang mereka, berat dan berwibawa.

Mendadak semua biksu yang masih berada di sekitaran mereka, melipat tangan kanan di dada serupa posisi sembah dan menundukkan kepala. Bahkan Chin-pun memperlihatkan sikap hormat pada orang yang baru datang itu.

"Dia Shi Yongxin, mahaguru di sini, Kepala Shaolin angkatan sekarang," Chin berbisik tergesa.

Kikuk, Harry menunduk hormat juga seperti yang lain.

"Tak usah sungkan," Mahaguru tersenyum melihat kekikukkan Harry. "Dia memang biksu baru di sini. Namanya Shi Yongmù. Shi adalah nama untuk semua biksu di sini. Kami semua saudara, dan punya nama keluarga yang sama."

"Yong adalah nama angkatan. Semua dengan nama tengah Yong, adalah saudara seangkatan. Dan Mù adalah namanya."

Pantas ia menjadi Mahaguru, bahasa Inggrisnya fasih!

"Mù berarti damai," Mahaguru meneruskan. "Pertama kali ia datang ke mari, aura damai-nya menarik perhatianku. Dan, sepertinya memang ia menemukan kedamaian di sini. Mempelajari ajaran-ajaran kami, mengikuti latihan Chi. Sepertinya ia juga berbakat dalam meramu. Di masa datang mungkin aku akan menempatkannya di bagian Ramuan. Sekarang, biarlah ia mempelajari semua bagian dahulu."

Harry mengangguk maklum. "Boleh—bolehkah kami menemuinya?"

"Sebagai Shi Yongmù, boleh."

Harry memandang Chin. Chin mengangguk.

"Terimakasih, Mahaguru!" Harry menunduk memberi hormat. Mahaguru tersenyum, dan berjalan kembali menuju tujuannya tadi.

Seorang biksu kemudian memberi tahu agar Harry dan Chin menunggu. Ada sebuah bangunan terbuka di taman, seperti sebuah gazebo. Mereka menunggu di sana.

Belum lama menunggu, Harry bisa melihat Profesornya datang.

"Saudara Mù," sapa Chin.

"Saudara Chin, saudara Harry," balas Snape tenang.

"Saya lihat, Anda betah di sini, Pro—maksudku saudara Mù," canggung Harry membuka percakapan.

Snape tak menjawab, hanya melipat tangan kanan di dada serupa posisi sembah, dan menundukkan kepala.

Agak ganjil memang. Di sini, semuanya serba tenang, serba damai. Harry nyaris tak bisa membayangkan orang di depannya ini seorang guru, seorang Profesor, yang kejam dan dingin.

"Ba-bagaimana saya bisa melaporkan ini pada Profesor McGonagall?" Harry bertanya setengah putus asa.

"_Amitabha_," Snape kembali menundukkan kepalanya, "sampaikan saja pada saudari Minerva bahwa Severus Snape sudah tak ada. Ia akan mengerti."

"Dan," Harry mengeluarkan cincin opal yang selalu dibawanya, "bagaimana—"

"Semua keinginan dunia berawal dari tiada, dan kepada tiada kita juga kembali."

Harry memandang Chin. Chin memandang Harry.

Sudah jelas sekarang. Mereka tak akan bisa mendapatkan Severus kembali.

Harry menundukkan kepala memberi hormat. "Baiklah. Semoga Anda bahagia di sini," sahutnya.

Berat ia berbalik, bersama Chin berjalan menuju pintu keluar yang tadi. Sekali lagi ia menoleh, dan menemukan sosok gurunya dulu itu, tersenyum tipis; menundukkan kepala dengan sebelah tangan di dada.

Harry tahu, ia bisa tenang meninggalkan gurunya—Shi YongMù—di sini. Tapi ia juga tahu, bahwa sepotong jiwanya tertinggal di sini.

Ia juga merindukan kedamaian seperti di sini.

**FIN**


End file.
